Onlly a hope one revenge
by almassofi
Summary: Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frío pero… cuando tratas de vengarte del hombre que mas amas sobre la faz de la tierra ¿será fácil llevarla acabo?. TODOS HUMANOS PASA A LEER
1. Planeación

**N/A: Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos un poquito**

**1. **_Planeación_

**BELLAPOV**

Era la tercera noche que tenia pesadillas, esta vez después de despertarme en tres ocasiones logre conciliar el sueño, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien llego a interrumpir mi descanso.

-¡Vamos Bella llego la hora!-Alice me arrogo una almohada-

-Que recuerde no pedí despertador-cubriéndome la cara con la almohada-

-Pues tienes suerte de Tenerme-sentándose al borde de la cama-Jasper esta desayunando con Renesme solo faltas tu-

-Renesme ya esta despierta-levantándome de golpe-que hora es-frotándome los ojos-

-Son las 10 de la mañana-riendo de mi cara-

-¡Dios mío! esta tardísimo-me levante corriendo al baño pero como siempre me resbale con la alfombra-

-Un día de estos te vas a matar-sonrío- y apresúrate Emmett y Rose llegaran en un par de minutos-saliendo de la habitación-

Tome una bocanada de aire y entre al baño, tome un ducha rápida, cepille mis dientes y sujete mi pelo, baje a la cocina donde Alice me servia el desayuno y Jasper le daba de comer a Renesme.

-Buenos días dormilona-sonrío Jasper-pasaste buena noche verdad-en tono sarcástico-

-Si muy buena sentándome-poniendo los ojos en blanco-Buenos días Renesme-

-Mami-me sonrío-tito Jaz dalme celeal-arrojándole cereal a Jasper-

-Solo por que eres mi sobrina consentida-limpiándose-soporto que me arrojes tu desayuno-

-Es la única que tienes Jasper-Alice lo miro-Por cierto Emmett esta por llegar sal a recibirlos-sonó el timbre-

-Alice sabes que cuando haces eso me das miedo-dijo Jasper saliendo de la cocina-

-Y a mi-dije mirando a Alice-

-Y tú me das miedo con esa cara de zombi que te cargas, además deberías ayudarte un poquito si quieres que esto funcione-me miro reprobatoriamente-

En ese momento entraron Rose y Emmett a la cocina, ambos Lucian felices ya que su boda se acercaba pronto, suspire al verlos así tan resplandecientes. Rose tomo en brazos a Renesme mientras le hacia mimos y Emmett me quito el pan tostado que estaba apunto de morder.

-Por que siempre haces eso Emmett-tomando otro pan tostado-

-No lo se hermanita-mordiendo el pan-deberías estar acostumbrada a esto-

-No me acostumbrare nunca-lo mire-por cierto como esta Rene y Charlie-

-Bien quieren que vallas pronto a visitarlos a Forks-y miro a Renesme-quieren verla ya la extrañan-

-No te preocupes Emmett en unos cuantos días la verán-le respondió Alice-sentándose frente a mi-

-¡Genial¡-me miro Rose-entonces es un hecho la venganza contra Edward-

Todos me miraron solo suspire recordando la ultima visita de Rose y Emmett a casa.

_FLASH BACK_

Miramos a Emmett esperando que nos dijera que nos escondían Rose y el.

-Emmett si no hablas en este momento juro que te aviento el florero-le dije tomando el florero de la mesa-

-Bella por que siempre tan dramática-Emmett me miro-esta bien Rose y yo vamos a casarnos en dos meses-

-¡Dios mío! tenemos que preparar tantas cosas-Alice grito emocionada-vestido, invitaciones, la recepción, la lista de invitados-se detuvo en seco y me miro-

-Que sucede Alice-Rose la miro ceñuda-no me digas que no me ayudaras con los preparativos-

-No es eso-me miro de nuevo- supongo que Emmett querrá invitar a…-trago saliva-a Edward, ¿no es así?-

-Supongo que si aunque no se lo merece después de lo que le hizo a mi hermana, tanto la cuide para que ese infeliz que se decía ser mi mejor amigo la embarazara a la primera oportunidad-gruño-

-Emmett no te preocupes por mi-me encogí en hombros-ya ha pasado casi dos años y no me afectara verlo-

-Ojala alguien le haga ver su suerte a ese patan-Rose tomo mi mano-

-Te refieres a la ley del karma-Jasper sonrío-no te preocupes hermanita ya veras que algún día Edward se encontrar a una mujer que le haga lo que el le hizo a Bella y otras chicas-

-Alice-Emmett le hacia señas-Tierra llamando a pixie-

-No me agradas Emmett-sonrío maléficamente-

-Que traes entre manos Alice-dijo Jasper mirándola con desconcierto-

-Por que nosotros no hacemos que el dichoso karma le haga una visita a Edward antes de la boda-

-¡No! Definitivamente no Alice-reconocí esa sonrisa- sea lo que sea yo no are nada de lo que piensas-

-Vamos Bella-hizo esos ojos a los que nadie se resistía-

-No y más no Alice-cerrando lo ojos para no verla-

-Que tienes en mente pixie-Emmett la miro expectante-

-Me vuelves a decir pixie y hare que uses un smoking rosa el día de tu boda-Alice lo miro-Bueno que les parece si ayudamos a Bella a que se vengue de Edward de la única forma que el no podrá resistirse-

-Quieres decir que Bella seduzca a Edward y después lo deje como el lo hizo con ella-Jasper me miro- suena genial-

-No me agrada la idea de que Edward le pongas las manos encima a mi hermana-Emmett la miro enojado- estoy de acuerdo con Bella-

-Vamos Emmy-Rose lo miro tiernamente- tengo una idea excelente-sonrío diabólicamente-como Bella es algo torpe-todos rieron de mi -lo siento Bella pero es la verdad, bueno como decía Bella le pedirá ayuda para que le diga que son las cosas que le gustan a un hombre por que ella quiere conquistar a uno-me miro-solo que el no puede tocarte, así que simplemente lo volverás loquito-me guiño un ojo-

-Rose me encanta la idea-Alice sonrío-

-Deténganse las dos-les grite-y quien ha aceptado-me levante- ustedes no pueden decidir por mi así que aquí esta mi respuesta ¡No y mas No!-

Subí a mi habitación echando chispas, al abrir la puerta vi a Renesme dormida en su cuna, me acerque y quite los rizos cobrizos de su rostro, acaricie sus rosadas mejillas y me di cuenta de algo, las chicas tenia razón Edward tenia que pagar por lo que me hizo y no solo a mi si no a todas las chicas con las cuales jugo, _lo cierto es que gracias a eso tengo a la personita sin la cual no podría vivir pero…haría que el sintiera el mismo dolor que sentí yo._ La respuesta era si.

_FIN FLASH BLACK_

-Si Rose Edward pagara por cada lagrima que derrame por el-trátate de sonreír-

-No lo se Bella-me miro Emmett-no me agrada el hecho de que el te toque o vea a la niña-

-Ya tenemos todo arreglado Emmett-Alice le respondió- Carlisle y Esme están enterados y lo mejor de todos es que nos ayudaran creen que Edward merece una cucharada de su propio chocolate-sonrío- se llevaran a Renesme a la playa unos días antes de que el la vea así que podremos hacer cualquier cosa en casa, por cierto Bella-me miro-Charlie y Rene se irán con Carlisle y Esme.-

-Perfecto-mire a todos-gracias por su ayuda pero no estoy segura de hacer esto, creo que ya estamos algo grandecitos para comportarnos como niños de secundaria-

-Bella tienes que hacerlo por ti-Jasper me animo-veras que después de esto te sentirás mejor-

-Tienes razón Jasper lo hare y no solo por mi si no también por Renesme-

-Bueno basta de sentimentalismo Bella tenemos que ir de compras-tomo su bolso- y no acepto un no por repuesta-me tomo del brazo-tenemos que comprarte ropa que deje sin aliento a Edward-

Si esto salía bien seria un milagro un total y rotundo milagro, dejamos a los chicos al cuidado de Renesme y subimos al flamante auto de Rose.

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL COMIENZO COMO A MI, DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS A EDWARD LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS QUE LO HACEN O ESO CREO BUENO ME VOY A PREGUNTARLE...**


	2. De compras

**N/A: Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos un poquito**

**2. **_De compras._

**BELLAPOV**

-Alice de verdad no necesito Ropa-dije tratando de sacarme de esto-

-Bella-Alice se detuvo-si crees que con esa ropa que te pones lograras conquistar a Edward lo dudo mucho así que tu déjate guiar por Rose y por la experta numero uno que soy yo-tomándome del brazo primera parada vestidos de cóctel-

Entramos a una gran tienda de vestidos quede aterrada al ver a Rose y a Alice cogiendo vestidos de todos colores, texturas y ocasión. Alice me hizo una seña para que entrara a un probador y comenzó a pasarme vestidos mientras yo me los probaba, pero lo mas extraño a un era que todos o la mayoría eran de diferentes tonalidades de azules.

-Alice no entiendo por que tengo que probarme vestidos azules-saliendo del probador-

-Bella…Bella-me sonrío-como explicarlo-enseñándome un vestido Rojo- a mi querido hermano le gusta que sus chicas lleven ropa azul no entiendo por que ese cliché pero por que no ganar puntos a nuestro favor, por cierto Rose ya compro unos vestidos muy sexys para ti-

-Y los vestidos que me he probado-la mire con desconcierto-

-Era para distraerte por que si te mostrábamos los vestidos reales no aceptarías, así que te ahorramos la molestia de que nos grites-

-Bueno pues quiero este vestido-dándome una vuelta-me gusta-señalándolo-creo que podría usarlo en la boda-

-me parece perfecto-Alice me miro-Por fin escoges algo que te sienta bien-levanto el pulgar- quítatelo y vamos a pagarlo tenemos que ir a comprar, zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje, lencería…-

¿Dijo lencería? Para que diablos quería yo lencería. Entre al vestidor y me quite el vestido y contemple mi ropa interior, Alice tenia razón necesitaba lencería urgente desde que nació Renesme había dejado de usar ropa intima sexi era lo único positivo y que aprobaba que comprara sola. Alice siempre me dijo que tenia buen gusto para la ropa interior, me puse mis jeans y mi playera y salí del probador.

-¿Donde esta Rose?-mire a mi alrededor y no la vi-

-Salio a compras unas cosas de última hora-Alice dijo tamandome de la mano-

-De última hora-me detuve- que traman Alice-

-Ya lo veras en su momento-me sonrío-ahora toma ese vestido y hay que salir de aquí muero por comprar lencería-me guiño un ojo-

Salimos de la tienda, y fuimos a una tienda muy prestigiada de lencería y corsetería al entrar vi a Rose sentada cercas de los probadores con una sonrisa extraña, algo tramaban ellas dos, y aunque no sabia de que se trataba ya tenia miedo, me acerque a Rose y me senté junto a ella.

-Que esperas Bella-Alice me miro-Tienes que elegir unos cuantos conjuntos de lencería, y unas pijamas confío en tu buen gusto, mientras tu compras ropa interior comprare unos regalitos para Edward-la mire confundida-

-Que yo sepa Edward no usa lencería-levantándome-a menos de que sea…-Rose río ante lo que diría-tu sabes a que me refiero Alice-

-Dije que son regalos para el, no que mi extraño hermanos los luciría espero y me entiendas-comencé a híper ventilar-

-Bella me crearías si te digo que te acabas de poner de cuatro tonalidades de rojo diferente-Rose comenzó a reírse- y aprovechando que estamos aquí comprare unas cuantas cosa para Emmy-guiñándome un ojo-

Me aleje de Rose y Alice, y comencé a tomar varios conjuntos que me probaría, adoraba la ropa interior en colores obscuros, aunque tenia que estar preparada para la colección de ropa que Alice seguramente habría elegido para mi, así que tome varias prendas de distintos colores, y claro la mayoría no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, suspire al saber por que elegía esta ropa. Si quería dejar a Edward Cullen sin aliento tenia que sacar mi lado atrevido y dejar de comportarme como la chica que el dejo botada y destrozada. Camine al pasillo de pijamas y elegí unos cuantos camisones de seda, me tome la molestia de tomar un corsé siempre quise uno y esta era la ocasión perfecta.

-Valla no me equivoque tienes excelente gusto Bella-dijo Alice tomando una pijama-me siento orgullosa de ti con esto lo dejaras atónito pero…-me mostró unas bolsas-esto te ayudara un poco-

-¡Dios santo Bella!-grito Rose arrebatándome las prendas-que pensaría mi Emmy si viera el tipo de ropa interior que usas-río ante su comentarios- te propongo algo, yo te enseño a ser una chica sensual y tu me ayudas a comprar lencería-

-No digas tonterías Rose-le quite mi ropa-ustedes dos tienen mejores gusto que yo-encogiéndome en hombros-vamos a pagar por favor antes de que me arrepienta-

Salimos de la Tienda y pasamos por unas cuantas mas. Sentí como mi estomago reclamaba por alimento así que les propuse a las chicas ir a comer algo ligero antes de volver a casa y aceptaron.

-Rose yo quiero una ensalada no puedo perder la línea a unas cuantas semanas de la boda-

-Pienso igual que tu Rose-Alice la tomo del brazo-quiero verme perfecta el día de tu boda-sonrío- y tu bella que comerás-

-Yo no soy amante de las ensaladas ya lo sabes así que iré por una Hamburguesa y una orden de papas-sonreí al ver sus rostros-a mi no me preocupa eso de cuidar la línea y ustedes lo saben soy como Emmett pero en mujer-comencé a caminar-

Fui por mi hamburguesa, y mientras esperaba a que me atendieran comencé a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello, por fin llegue a la caja a tomar mi orden.

-Hola preciosa soy Michell-me sonrío- en que puedo ayudarte-

-Emmm…-gire a mí alrededor, ¿me estaba hablando a mi?-Hola una hamburguesa y una oren de papas grandes-dije sin mirarlo-y una coca-cola-

-Para ti lo que sea-

Después de 5 minutos de incomodidad, donde estuvo mirándome todo el tiempo me entrego mi hamburguesa, mis papas y mi refresco, tomo mi mano y me solté lo mas sutil que pude el me sonrío y yo solo le hice una mueca me dio mi nota y me aleje de ahí lo mas pronto posible, me senté frente a las chicas y ellas me miraban divertidas.

-Así que…-Alice soltó la carcajada-el dependiente estaba filtrando contigo-

-Rose apuesto una tarde de Spa que anoto su numero en tu nota-Rose dijo señalándola-

Alice me arrebato la nota y comenzó a reír como loca mostrándosela a Rose, ahí estaba el numero de ese chico, sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro mientras ellas reían como locas.

-Basta de reírse a mi costa, a comer que tengo que regresar a casa-las mire-recuerden que yo tengo una hija que esta al cuidado de Emmett y Jasper, y no quiero imaginar lo que le están haciendo ese par-mordí mi hamburguesa-

-Lo sabemos madre sobre protectora-Alice me gruño-además mañana salimos muy temprano a Forks-

Me atragante y comencé a toser, Rose se levanto y me golpeo la espalda mientras Alice ponía los ojos en blanco, después de un momento me tranquilice y fulmine a Alice con la mirada.

-cuando planeabas decírmelo-deje mi hamburguesa de lado-

-Esta noche-me sonrío-Edward me llamo esta mañana diciéndome que mañana por la noche estará en Forks así que mejor nos adelantamos y nosotros llegaremos por la tarde-

-¿Y Renesme? ¿Qué le diremos sobre Ella?-comencé a ponerme histérica-

-Carlisle y Esme se la llevaran en cuanto lleguemos-me tomo de las manos- tu no te preocupes por nada de acuerdo-

-esta bien Alice confiare en ti-suspire-podemos irnos si tengo que preparar el equipaje de dos personas es muy tardado-poniéndome de pie-

Las chicas me siguieron. El trayecto a casa fue tranquilo ninguna hizo comentarios, me baje del auto casi corriendo y entre a casa. Comencé a reírme, Jasper y Emmett estaban dormidos en el sofá con un libro de cuentos infantiles y estaban maquillados vi a Renesme con un lápiz labial en la manos y durmiendo en los brazos de Jasper. La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a su cuna, al bajar vi a Rose y Alice tomándole fotografías a los chicos mientras se aguantaban la risa.

-Que tiernos lucen-dijo Rose tomando mas fotos-

-Esto ira directo al álbum de la vergüenza-comencé a reír mas fuerte-creo que Emmett y Jasper llevan mas fotos en ese álbum que nosotras tres juntas-

-Bueno es hora de despertarlos-Alice se sitúo frente a Jasper-Disculpe señorita-lo movió un poco-no ha visto a mi flamante novio-

-Que hora es-Jasper se froto los ojos-de que te Ries Alice-la miro- por que mi hermana nos fotografía-abrió los ojos como plato-no mas fotos para el dichoso álbum verdad-espera…-pensando-me dijiste señorita-

Todas comenzamos a reír y Jasper corrió al baño, mientras Emmett despertaba y nos miraba curioso. Escuchamos un grito de horror y salio del baño señalándome mientras Emmett se partía de la risa.

-¡Tu! madre engendra niñas que abusan de mi-comencé a reírme-

-Lo siento Jasper-trate de no reírme mas-pero sabes que la niña te adora por eso lo hace-

-Cállate Emmett-dijo Jasper-tu estas más maquillado que yo-

Emmett corrió al baño y salio tranquilo caminando sensualmente.

-Valla tomare en cuenta maquillarme creo que luzco sexi-guiñándonos un ojo-

Todos comenzamos a reírnos como tontos sentí como lagrimas de risa me brotaban y el vientre me dolía de tanto reírme, pero mi torpeza salio a relucir y me tropéese con mi pie, todos me miraron en silencio un momento y comenzaron a reírse al igual que yo. Después de un rato Jasper y Emmett bajaron las compras del auto, tuvieron que hacer varias vueltas ya que eran demasiadas bolsas, después de unos minutos Rose Y Emmett se fueron acordando que estarían mañana temprano en casa.

-Alice-mientras metía Ropa de Renesme en una maleta-estoy nerviosa no se que cara pondré cuando lo vea-

-Veras que todo saldrá bien-cerrando mi maleta-no te forzaría hacer esto si no supiera que puedes hacerlo-

-lo se-suspire-pero no se que sentimientos brotaran en mi-me encogí en hombros-hay días que todavía pienso en el-me miro sorprendida-

-Lo sigues amando Bella-pregunto con incredulidad-

¿Lo amaba? Era algo que a diario me preguntaba, no sabia si lo amaba aunque siempre estuve enamorada de el. En el momento que me dejo hizo crecer en mi un sentimiento que no me gustaba, lo odiaba de eso estaba segura, pero lo que era un conflicto para mi era saber si aun quedaba amor por el y mañana la verlo de nuevo lo averiguaría.

-No Alice, no amo a tu hermano-trate de sonar segura- el no significa nada para mi-

* * *

**POR FAVOR SI AGREGAN ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR PRONTO EDWARD POV GRACIAS A ISABEL Y A MONSE QUE ME DEJARON HERMOSO COMENTARIOS NENAS LAS AMOOO**


	3. Reencuentro

**N/A: Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos un poquito**

**3. **_Reencuentro_

**BELLA POV**

No logre conciliar el sueño a causa de los nervios, sabia que era un estupidez lo que estaba por hacer pero no podía contra Alice-suspire derrotada- me levante y mire el reloj de mi buró y vi que eran las tres de la mañana, me acerque sin hacer ruido a la pequeña cuna de Renesme y la contemple un momento, ella era tan perfecta y lo mas preciado que yo tenia, acaricie una de sus mejillas sonrosadas y camine al baño quizás una ducha caliente me ayudaría a despejar un poco mi mente aunque sabia la respuesta de antemano-NO ME AYUDARIA EN NADA-

Después de retrasar mi salida del baño, envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y salí a mi habitación, camine a mi gran closet lleno de ropa, a decir verdad no había usado ni la mitad de la que estaba ahí-reí al pensar en Alice- tome unos jeans y una camisa de franela, y tome algo de ropa para Renesme y la puse en mi cama. Después de vestirme salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y mire el reloj que estaba en el pasillo eran las 4 y media de la mañana lo único que se me ocurría hacer en a estas horas era el desayuno, seguro Rose y Emmett llegarían a las 5 y media, baje las escaleras con cuidado para no caerme y sin hacer ruido y casi lo conseguí pero en el ultimo escalón tropecé y caí de rodillas al suelo, me levante con cuidado y camine a la cocina y encendí la luz. Lo único que se me ocurrió preparar fueron crepas.

Después de un rato sentí una mirada en mi espalda me gire y vi a Jasper parado en la puerta de la cocina con su pantalón de pijama y sin camisa, le sonreí y el tomo asiento frente a mi.

-Así que dormiste de nuevo de maravilla verdad-me miro burlonamente-

-y tu como siempre de exhibicionista-le dije socarronamente-

-Supongo que el golpe que escuche hace una hora fuiste tu cayendo de las escaleras-comenzó a reírse-

-No tienes otra cosa que hacer-lo mire-por ejemplo despertar a Alice-

-Tienes razón por esta te salvaste-dijo levantándose-

-No hace Falta-Alice entro en la cocina-Desperté hace unos momentos-me sonrío-

-Bueno ya que todos están despiertos y el desayuno esta listo-los mire-iré a ver a Renesme-

Salí de la cocina y subí a mi habitación, escuche la voz de Renesme llamándome entre mas aprisa y la vi levantada y frotándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos besando sus mejillas.

-Mami-me sonrío-

-mi amor vamos a darte un baño y a que comas algo antes de irnos-

-ilemos con buelitos-

-así es iras con ellos a la playa quiero que prometas que te portaras bien y obedecerás a tus abuelos- le dije mientras entrábamos al baño-

-lo plometo mami-

Después de bañarla y vestirla bajamos a la cocina donde ya estaban Emmett y Rose desayunando junto con Alice y Jasper.

-Valla hermanita tuviste una excelente noche verdad-Emmett se burlo de mi-

-Si estupenda-poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-Bueno ya dejen de discutir los dos-Rose nos miro y tomo en brazos a Renesme-

-Y a que hora nos vamos-mire a todos-

-Ya que Jasper se aliste nos vamos-Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en la silla-

-Alice sabes que me asusta cuando haces eso-Emmett se alejo un poco de ella-

-idiota-murmuro Alice-

-Tranquilos-los mire-antes que nada quiero decirles que si esto me afecta emocionalmente a mi o a mi hija los are responsables a ustedes cuatro-los señale-

-Dramática-dijeron los cuatro al unísono-

-insensibles-les respondí-

-Voy a cambiarme antes de que Bella haga otro drama-dijo Jasper saliendo d e la cocina-

Después de una hora estábamos en el aeropuerto, toda la gente que nos veía se reía al ver la cantidad de equipaje que llevábamos, tuvimos que pagar y sobornar a unas cuantas personas para poder viajar con todo eso.

-Alice por que tenemos que traer tantas cosas-mire nuestros equipajes-

-Todo lo que traigo es indispensable-Alice me miro ceñuda-

-De acuerdo-no quería discutir-podemos ya abordar-

Todos asintieron y caminamos hasta la salida de nuestro vuelo. Después de hora y media aterrizamos en Seattle, Bajamos del avión y vimos que nos esperaban Esme y Carlisle, ambos sonrieron al verme y se acercaron de prisa para ver a Renesme que dormía en mis brazos.

-Se ve tan dulce cuando duerme-Esme le acario una mejilla-

-Bella que gusto verte-Carlisle beso mi frente-

-Me da gusto verlos ambos-sonreí-los chicos fueron por nuestro equipaje que no creo que quepa en un solo auto-

-No te preocupes cariño-Esme me sonrío-Emmett en su ultima visita dejo su nuevo auto en nuestro garaje y lo trajimos junto con el mercedes de Carlisle-

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!-se escucharon los gritos de Alice-cuanto los extrañe-acercándose-

-y nosotros a ti-Esme la abrazo-

-Jasper que gusto verte-Carlisle saludo a su yerno-

-Esme, Carlisle que gusto verlos de nuevo-Rose los saludo-

-No puedo creer que lo trajeras Carlisle-Emmett le sonrío- verdad que es una maravilla-

-Ni que lo digas nunca había conducido un auto como esos y son fantásticos-Carlisle le tendió las llaves del auto-

Salimos del aeropuerto y caminamos al estacionamiento.

-Y cual es tu nuevo auto Emmett-lo mire-

-Ese-me dijo señalando un impresionante Jeep-verdad que es hermoso-

-valla Emmett me dejaras conducirlo verdad-Jasper lo miro-

-Déjame pensarlo y luego te contesto-

Después de una calurosa bienvenida partimos a Port Ángeles para comer algo ya que las crepas de la mañana no habían sido suficiente. Esme nos llevo a un restaurante de comida italiana que acaban de abrir.

Después de una calurosa bienvenida partimos a Port Ángeles para comer algo ya que las crepas de la mañana no habían sido suficiente. Esme nos llevo a un restaurante de comida italiana que acaban de abrir.

-Estoy satisfecho-dijo Emmett palmeándose el estomago-  
-Nunca había visto a alguien comer de esa forma-Carlisle lo miro-  
-Bueno y a donde llevaran a Renesme-pregunte a Esme-  
-Carlisle hace tiempo me regalo una pequeña isla en las costas de Brasil-

Me atragante "_quien diablos regala una isla_" la respuesta era Carlisle a el no le importaba gastar, ya que tenia el dinero suficiente para vivir de por vida.

-Estas bien Bella-Esme me miro asustada-  
-Si lo siento, que decías de la Isla-  
-Bueno iremos ahí a pasar nuestras vacaciones a Renesme le encantará el lugar y a tus padres-me tomo de la mano-no te preocupes por la niña esta segura con nosotros-

Mire a Renesme que estaba mirando fijamente a la mesa que esta justo enfrente de nosotros, ahí estaba una pequeña niña con su mama y su papa, su papa jugaba con la niña mientras ella sonreía, sentí un nudo en la garganta y me imaginaba lo que pensaba mi hija, ella se giro y miro a Jasper.

-Tito Jazz pol que yo no tengo papi-

Todos nos miramos sin saber que responderle, la única figura masculina que Renesme tenis era Jasper pero ella sabia que el solo era su tío, y Emmett que nos visitaba cada fin de semana, pero ninguno era su papa. Nunca le he dicho el nombre de Edward siempre que pregunta evado el tema para no dañarla a ella y a mi, pero creo que era el momento de hablar.

-Renesme yo…-pero Alice me interrumpió-  
-Tu papa esta por llegar-Alice le sonrío-cuando regreses de tus vacaciones el estará esperándote-  
-Como se llama mi papi-nos miro-  
-Edward-Emmett le respondió-

Renesme me miro y yo trate de sonreírle pero solo pude formar una mueca, ella puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me sonrío.

-Mami es veldad lo que dice tita Alice-

-Si mi amor-le dije con voz ahogada-

Después de aquello salimos del restaurante todos me miran esperando que reaccionara dramáticamente como siempre lo había hecho, pero no podía… yo sabia las consecuencias de este viaje como justificaría a Edward que mi hija se parece a el… rápidamente sospecharía-suspire frustrada- subí al auto de Carlisle no estaba de humor para escuchar las bromas de Emmett y el trayecto a Forks fue el mas horrible de toda mi vida ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, yo sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría solo esperaba que mi hija no saliera herida con todo esto.

Después de hora de viaje desperté gracias a un suave movimiento en mi hombro, vi a Esme sonreírme voltee a ver a Renesme que me miraba curiosa, salimos del auto y vi la gran casa de los Cullen "_que nunca me acostumbraría a esto_"

-Vamos Renesme-la puse en el suelo-tu abuelo Carlisle quiere mostrarte un cuento nuevo-

La vi caminar junto a Carlisle, era tan pequeña y tan madura en algunos aspectos, todos decían que correría antes de los dos años y casi lo logra, Alice pronostica que comenzaría a leer a los 4 años, me gire y vi como Esme me miraba.

-Crecen tan rápido-me sonrío-no te preocupes por nada, pasara lo que tenga que pasar-suspiro- Por favor te suplico que después de tu pequeña venganza trates de perdonar a mi hijo-

-Sabes en realidad no me importa vengarme de Edward, hace tiempo que el salio de mi vida pero sabes que cuando Alice se le mete algo en la cabeza difícilmente se puede contra ella-sonreí-pero….bueno no me parece tan mal hacer que Edward pruebe una cuchara da su propio chocolate-

Entramos a la casa y vi a mi madre con Renesme sentada en su regazo y Charlie observándolas, me acerque y los abrase ya que pronto ellos se marcharían.

-Por favor no olviden llamarme por cualquier cosa-les dije a mis padres-

-No te preocupes Bella, la niña estará a salvo con nosotros cuatro-me dijo René poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-Por favor Esme-le suplique-

-claro que si, y como dijo Rene estará a salvo con nosotros-me sonrío-

-Por favor mi amor pórtate bien, no olvides ponerte bloqueador, no entres al agua sin el permiso de tus abuelos y obedécelos-mientras la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos-

-Mami-me miro muy seriamente-polias mostlalme una foto de mi papa antes de que valla con buelitos-me sonrío-

De nuevo todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi, vi como Charlie se le subían los colores al rostro. Sentí de pronto la mano de Alice tocándome el hombro, me entrego una foto de Edward y se la di a Renesme que la observo un momento.

-Mi papi es muy guapo-sonrío-

-Lo se mi vida, pero tu eres hermosa-dije acariciando sus mejillas-anda ve ya con tus abuelos antes de que me arrepienta-

Vi el auto de Carlisle perderse. Todos entramos a la casa y fuimos a la sala a ver la televisión aunque mi mente estaba puesta en las horas que faltaban para que Edward apareciera de nuevo en mi vida.

-Bueno Bella-Alice me miro-Edward aparecerá antes de media noche si es que no sale un contratiempo así que tienes que estar tranquila de acuerdo-

-Lo se Alice no tienes que repetírmelo cada 5 minutos-fruncí el ceño-

-Mas vale que no se te olvide-me sonrío malévolamente-puse en tu cama una pijama que debes de usar hoy y ya sabes que no acepto un NO por respuesta-dijo acomodándose en el regazo de Jasper-

Me levante furiosa y le eche una mirada-Me largo a dormir-vi como Jasper me sonreía –

-Bella desde cuando duermes antes de las 10 de la noche-dijo Emmett divertido-

-Desde que cierta personita hace que me irrite-mire a Alice- buenas noches-

Subí a la habitación que Esme amablemente había dispuesto para mi, y para mi desgracia estaba en el tercer piso frente a la habitación de Edward, entre a mi habitación sin antes darle un buen portazo a la puerta. Y vi sobre mi cama algo que me causo horror la famosa pijama de Alice _"Nota mental asesinar Alice"-_pensé- era la pijama mas corta que había visto en mi vida, un short tan pequeño que seguramente apenas me taparía el trasero y la blusa era engañosa por frente parecía una blusa cualquiera pero cuando la girabas veías un gran pedazo de tela trasparente. Me la puse pensando 100 formas de asesinar a Alice

Me recosté en la gran cama, pero para mi desgracia hoy era otra noche que no podía dormir, me gire varias veces pero no daba resultado. Opte por contar borregos pero tampoco pude conciliar el sueño, tome mi celular y vi la hora eran las doce en punto, probaría con un vaso de leche tibia, me levante de la cama y camine hacia la ventana y me di cuenta que Edward no había llegado, ya que su auto no estaba, suspire tranquila y salí de mi habitación caminando despacio para no caerme. Por fin estaba en la cocina abrí el refrigerador y saque el bote de leche y me serví un poco y lo metí al microondas, mientras veía como giraba mi vaso escuche unos pasos acercarse a la cocina supuse que Jasper no desperdiciaría la forma de burlarse de mi.

Sentí su mirada en mi espalda pero no me gire para verlo seguí concentrada en mi vaso con leche.

-Buenas noches-

Se escucho el timbre del microondas que me dejo helada, esa voz-¡_mierda_!-murmure bajo, me gire y vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos al verme "Que me vez"-Pensé- no apartaba sus ojos de mi cuerpo y pronto me sentí cohibida, mis mejillas me ardían seguramente el ya se había percatado de mi rubor, como odiaba estas reacciones mías.

-Bella-susurro-

-Dime Edward te puedo ayudar en algo-dije sacando el vaso del microondas-

-No esperaba verte-Me sonrio de la forma mas sexi y provocadora que casi hace que hiperventile

-La verdad es que yo tampoco-dije bebiendo un poco de leche evitando verlo-bueno un gusto verte-deje el vaso casi lleno en el fregadero- Buenas noches.

Camine junto a el, pero mi maravilloso equilibrio salio a relucir, tropecé y solo esperaba el impacto pero sus brazos me rodearon de pronto, provocando que una corriente eléctrica me atravesara el cuerpo, me solté de sus brazos y seguí caminando como si nada pasara, solo espero que esa reacción de mi cuerpo no sea lo que estoy pensando.

* * *

**BUENO GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN PASADO A LEER AUNQUE NO ME DEJEN REVIEWDS ¬¬ LES AGRADECERIA QUE SOLO SE TOMARAN UN MINUTO DE SU TIEMPO PARA COMETAR MI FIC ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ ADEMAS DE QUE HARIA CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS ASI COMO ESTE**

GRACIAS A:

monsecullen

StephiiCullen93

Cullen-Chao

**POR TENER LAS MOLESTIAS DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA**


	4. Susto inconveniente

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS**

**4. **_Un susto inconveniente..._

**EDWARD POV**

Me había en detenido en Port Ángeles, para cambiarle un neumático a mi auto y aproveche para comer algo antes de partir hacia Forks.

Hacia mas de dos años que no veía a mis amigos y a mi hermana, solo a mis padres que me visitaban de vez en cuando, hoy era el gran reencuentro-suspire frustrado- a mi mente también vino la imagen de una chica que cambio mi vida, ella no se parecía a ninguna otra. Ella me amo por lo que yo era a pesar de ser un patan y un estupido ella se entrego a mí por amor y yo como cobarde la deje ir, le temía tanto al amor que huí al sentirme perdidamente enamorado de ella. Vislumbre la gran casa donde había pasado mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia. Apague el motor y salí de mi auto, aspire la humedad del aire y por fin después de tanto tiempo me sentí en casa.

Vi las luces apagadas, todas ecepto una la de la cocina alguien tenia hambre a media noche, sonreí y camine hasta ahí escuche claramente como alguien encendía el microondas, seguramente era Jasper. Me pare en le marco de la puerta de la cocina y me quede helado… había una chica parada frente al microondas dando golpees con los dedos en la superficie del microondas estaba concentrada en el funcionamiento del microondas que seguramente no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. "_Dios mío esta mujer si que esta buena_" Llevaba un pequeño short que me dejaba ver su bien formado trasero y unas piernas de escándalo, tenia el pelo color caoba que le llegaba hasta media espalda, "_si tan solo pudiera tocarla_"-me dije a mi mismo- pero si lo hacia seguramente gritaría y yo quedaría como un pervertido sacudí mi cabeza sacando los pensamientos nada decorosos sobre esa chica además no tenia ni idea de quien era…tenia que averiguarlo.

-Buenas noches-dije tratando de sonar cortés-

Vi como sus hombros se ponían rígidos, y en ese momento sonó el microondas, ella no se giro a verme.

-¡Mierda!-murmuro tan bajo pero pude escucharla-

Se giro para verme y me quede mas helado, abrí los ojos como platos al ver aquel rostro, y esos hermoso ojos color chocolates en los que alguna vez me perdí como en este momento, ella frunció el ceño y sentí como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo. Me permití admirar su cuerpo, ella siempre me pareció hermosa pero estos años le habían sentado de maravilla, sus senos habían aumentado unas cuantas tallas haciendo su cuerpo proporcionado, su vientre era plano como siempre y su piel seguía igual de pálida, parecía ser tan suave que me encantaría pasar mis dedos por ella y comprobarlo de nuevo, además ese sonrojo característico que siempre la hacia lucir adorable tan único de una sola persona -Bella-susurre- ella era mi Bella-

-Dime Edward te puedo ayudar en algo-vi como sacaba un vaso de leche del microondas mientras yo me hechizaba con el sonido de su voz-

-No esperaba verte aquí-mentí, sabia perfectamente que me la toparía mas no esta noche, le sonreí-

-La verdad es que yo tampoco-ella estaba molesta, bebió un poco de leche y no me miro de nuevo, dejando el vaso en el fregadero-Buenas noches-

Paso por mi costado sin ni siquiera mirarme pero algo en ella no había cambiado su falta de equilibrio, tropezó y lo único que hice fue rodear su cintura con mis brazos, se sentía tan bien pero de nuevo tuve la sensación de una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, ella se jalo y la solté enseguida y salio de la cocina sin mirarme de nuevo. Camine detrás de ella y vi que siguió hasta el tercer piso donde estaba mi habitación y entro a la que estaba justo enfrente de la mía, si que serian unas vacaciones interesantes, entre a mi habitación y me tire a la cama sin quitarme la ropa y me quede dormido pensando en Bella.

Por la mañana me despertó el sonido de unas risas fuera de mi habitación, me frote los ojos y tome mi celular eran las nueve de la mañana, me levante y camine hacia la puerta del baño, al entrar me di cuenta que había otra puerta al fondo del baño, mas tarde averiguaría que hay detrás de esa puerta. Abrí un grifo y tome un poco de agua y me lave la cara me observe en el espejo y vi que mi pelo no cambiaba seguía siendo un desastre, pase mis dedos por el tratando de acomodarlo pero era inútil, salí el baño y de mi habitación, vi a mi querida hermana con Jasper fuera de la habitación de Bella quien se reía de Jasper.

-Claro que no vas a poder Jasper-Bella le dio un golpe en el brazo- eres tan endemoniadamente caballeroso que no te imagino con ese lenguaje-

Jasper la abrazo y de pronto levanto sus piernas-No me retes Bella-se burlo de su cara- Además no creo que me cueste mucho con esa pijama que llevas puesta-

-Chicos…chicos tenemos compañía-dijo mi hermana señalándome-

-Buenos días-dije mirando a Bella-veo que despiertan muy animados-

-terminas acostúmbrate a esto después de mas de dos años-dijo Bella mirándome-Jasper podrías bajarme-le hizo un puchero-

-Solo por que esta mañana luces muy sexi de lo contrario te arrogaría por las escaleras-Jasper la coloco en el suelo-

Que demonios le sucedía a Jasper, coqueteando con Bella y Alice frente a ellos eso si que era pasarse de la raya.

Alice me miro y me sonrío-que tal tú viaje hermanito-

-Pensé que tu bienvenida seria diferente-la abrase-tal parece que estuvieras molesta conmigo-

-Puede que lo este-vi como Bella abría los ojos como platos-pero bueno vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre-

-Y Emmett y Rose-la solté-

-Por eso digo que vallamos a desayunar-soltó una risita- seguramente Emmett ya se desayuno lo de todos nosotros y lo de tres días-tomo a Jasper de la mano y se detuvo frente a mi y miro a Bella que comenzó a caminar mientras murmuraba algo intangible-

Alice recordó de pronto que tenía que mostrarle algo a Jasper y bajaron enseguida haciendo un lado a Bella dejándome detrás de Ella. No se que planeaba Alice pero si era volverme loco admirando a esta mujer lo estaba logrando, en todo el trayecto no deje de ver su trasero que me provocaba ideas indecorosas, que estaban logrando excitarme. Cuando por fin Bella entro a la cocina de una cosa estaba seguro algo de mi cuerpo cobro vida y no se calmaría si seguía viendo el trasero de Bella. Me apresure a sentarme y para el como de mis males ella se sentó junto a mi provocando que soltara un leve gemido.

-Te sientes bien Edward- Bella tomo un pedazo de pan-

-Si…-la mire-no es nada-

-Pues nadie se queja a menos de que le duela algo o…-comenzó a reír-tu sabes cuando estas excitado-tomo la mermelada-

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe proveniente de la alacena Bella dejo caer su pan con mermelada sobre mi regazo del susto que se llevo, de pronto de ahí salio Rose Y Emmett que se veían baste acalorados.

-Me han metido un susto de muerte-dijo Bella viendo a Rose-

-¡UPS!-Emmett la miro-pensamos que no había nadie aquí-abrazo a rose-

-LO siento tanto Edward-bella miro mi regazo-te ensucie pero no te preocupes-se levanto y tomo un paño-

Se sentó de nuevo junto a mi y comenzó a frotar donde su pan había caído, provocando en mi una erección aun mayor de la que ya estaba controlando, la mire de pronto avergonzado pero ella no parecía estarlo, se levanto de nuevo dejándome apreciar su anatomía de nueva cuenta tenia que salir de este infierno al cual había sido inducido antes de que la tomara en mis brazos y le hiciera el amor sobre la mesa. Estaba apunto de salir de ahí cuando Jasper entro a la cocina y me miro receloso me gire y vi que Rose tomaba a Emmett del brazo ¿lo estaba deteniendo? Y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza todos se percataron de cómo veía el trasero de bella.

**BELLA POV**

Escuche como Alice le decía a Jasper que quería mostrarle un labial nuevo-como si le creyera- me hizo un lado y bajo aprisa las escaleras. Yo camine despacio esperando que Edward también me hiciera de lado para pasar pero no lo hizo, era como una tortuga bajando escaleras pero no quería caerme esta mañana y menos teniendo a Edward detrás de mi, atravesamos la sala no sin antes echarle un vistazo y me di cuenta de que todas las fotografías de Renesme había desaparecido, mas tarde le preguntaría a Alice donde las había guardado. Entre a la cocina y estaba vacía _"¿Dónde estaban Emmett y Rose?"_ Me detuve a la mitad de la cocina, Edward paso por mi lado y se sentó, camine e hice lo mismo me senté junto a el y escuche claramente como soltaba un gemido _"¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?"_

-Te sientes bien Edward-mire la cesta del pan y tome uno-

Lo mire y vi como se debatía en contestarme- Si…-me observo-no es nada-

-Pues nadie se queja a menos de que le duela algo o…-recordé todas las veces que habíamos escuchado a Rose y Emmett teniendo sus encuentros del tercer tipo y comencé a reír- tu sabes cuando estas excitado- tome la mermelada-

Estabas poniéndole mermelada a mi pan cuando de pronto se escucho un golpe dentro de la alacena, brinque y deje caer mi pan del susto y de la nada salieron de ahí Rose y Emmett bastante acalorados seguramente acababan de tener un encuentro del tercer tipo.

Los mire ceñuda y vi como rose se reía de mi cara- Me han metido un susto de muerte-

- UPS!-Emmett la miro-pensamos que no había nadie aquí-abrazo a rose-

Me gire y vi a Edward mirando a Emmett pero algo me llamo la atención sobre su regazo estaba mi pan con mermelada-Lo siento tanto Edward- mire de nuevo regazo-te ensucie pero no te preocupes-

Me levante y tome un paño para quietarle la mermelada de los pantalones, me pare junto a le y comencé a frotar el área donde tenia mermelada sin percatarme de cual era hasta que sentí algo extraño y me di cuenta donde frotaba, puse mi pelo en mi rostro adelantándome a mi maldito sonrojo, Edward estaba excitado. Termine de limpiar su regazo y me levante a poner el paño en la barra, cuando me gire, me di cuenta de que Jasper había entrado a la cocina y miraba de forma extraña Edward y por que diablos Rose detenía a Emmett.

-Donde esta Alice-pregunte tratando de entender esas miradas-

-Alec le acaba de hablar-me respondió Jasper-parece que nos necesitan a todos para terminar el asunto de la campaña de Valentino-

-Bueno voy a cambiarme antes de que Alice se ponga histérica-dije caminando hacia Jasper-

-Esperen un momentos-dijo Edward mirándonos- que campaña de que valentino habla-

Emmett comenzó a reír y Jasper se fue a sentar frente el mientras yo lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Si que estas perdido Edward-dijo Emmett entre risas-mi madre abrió una agencia de modelos, todos pensamos que fracasaría, pero la apoyamos…-Jasper lo interrumpió-

-Y ahora es una agencia importante de donde han salido muchas TOP models, y Rene abrió una sucursal en Phoenix donde Bella es la encargada-

-Y esta en una gran campaña para nosotros ya que la mayoría de las modelos que desfilaran son de nuestra agencia-solté a Jasper- así que chicos alístense antes de que Alice nos lleve a rastas-comencé a reír-

-Puedo acompañarlos No me apetece estar solo-dijo Edward mirando a Jasper-

-Si quieres-se levanto-

En ese momento se escucho el timbre de la casa, y los gritos de Alice-¡Yo abro!-escuchamos como hablaba con alguien y esperamos a que entrara a cocina, la mire horrorizada mientras Jasper y Emmett se partían de la risa junto a Rose.

-Bueno Bella no se como lo hace pero deberías darle puntos por siempre averiguar donde estas-dijo Alice entregándome un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates-

-No es posible-dije dejando las rosas sobre la mesa- que no entienda que no me interesa en lo absoluto-hice un mohín-Emmett te di la ultima caja a ti así que esta es para Jasper-añadí lanzándosela a Jasper-

-Estos son de mis favoritos-respondió Jasper-

-Por dios Bella-me miro Rose- pobre James gasta una fortuna en ti para que siempre le rehúyas-

-Rose ya que tengas un acosador detrás de ti me entenderás-me gire y vi a Edward mirándome detenidamente-Bueno voy a cambiarme para irnos-camine hacia la puerta-

Atravesé la sala lo más rápido posible pero mis traicioneros pies me hicieron tropezar, unos brazos me rodearon antes de que cayera al suelo, y supe de quien se trataba antes de que me dijera cualquier cosa, ya que sentí su miembro bastante erecto en uno de mis muslos, lo que me causo un escalofrío.

-Gracias-dije soltándome-creo que siempre te toca ver como mi torpeza sale a relucir-

-Lo que me parece muy conveniente si es la única manera de tenerte entre mis brazos-

* * *

**BUENO GRACIAS DE NUEVO A LAS POCAS QUE TE MONA LA MOLESTIA EN DEJAR REVIEWD... Y A LAS QUE LEEAN Y NO DEJEN COMENTARIO HARE QUE JANE LES HAGA UNA VISITA ¬¬ JAJAJAJAJA NO ES VERDAD TAMBIEN SE LES AGRADECE BUENO EN ELSIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE PONE EL PLAN EN MARCHA.**

**Y YA SABEN DEJAR REVIEWD EVITA EMBRAZOS Y ADELGAZA**


End file.
